The choices we have to make!
by Zeldafan29
Summary: When Finn hears news that his dad could be still alive, he must make the difficult choice whether to travel to the Citadel to seek the truth, or stay and help protect the Candy Kingdom when the Lich becomes a greater threat. What will our hero choose?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello readers. This is my first ever adventure time story. I am quite young so please be gentle.**

 **I would love reviews and am open to constructive criticism that will help me improve my writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter One.  
**

 **The Candy kingdom...**

Finn the human had just defeated the Lich with his best bro, Jake the dog. Finn was relieved that the Candy kingdom was safe once again from the evil and powerful demon, the Lich.

Princess Bubblegum kissed Finn and Jake lightly on the forehead. "Thank you boys, you've done me proud," she added politely.

Finn smiled. "No problem PB (Princess Bubblegum)."

Finn started to blush as PB smiled at him. "Hey c'mon Finn, don't you think it's getting pretty late? Why don't we head back to the tree house, eh?" Jake yawned, whilst Finn rolled his childish eyes.

"Ok, let's get home," Finn replied.

Finn and Jake started walking when PB stopped them. "Wait! Finn, Jake this is for you, my most prized jewel. It's a ruby, I've had it since I was only a little one; about the size of Jake, but my Father once said, give it to someone only you can trust."

"Wow, thanks Peebles. It's really shiny and red!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"But Princess, why give me and Finn your childhood gift?" Jake asked inquisitively.

PB sighed, before she started to give her explanation. "Well... a long time ago, my Father gave it to me because back then the Lich was too powerful for my Father to handle. You see, he knew that if anything was to happen to him the ruby would keep me safe."

"So why would it keep you safe Prubs?" Finn quizzed.

PB glanced at Finn.

"Oh because it has very powerful magic that could protect me from harm," PB answered.

"Wow, that's radical, but why give it to us then?" Finn asked.

PB laughed. "So many questions. Alright, I'll tell you. It's because I am stronger now and I am able to look after myself. But I don't want you to get hurt now that the Lich is slowly gaining more treacherous power and will slowly be awakening from his temporary sleep," PB explained.

"Well thanks Peebles, we'll take real good care of it," Jake promised.

"Thank you boys and bye," PB said. Finn and Jake then started to stroll home.

The two buddies strolled down an alley called backstreet and looked at the stars thinking about their parents.

"Jake, I wish Mom and Dad were still with us," Finn sighed. Jake looked at Finn sadly.

"Well Finn, I do too. They were my parents too ya know, and I knew them for basically half of my life until they passed away," Jake sadly said, whilst Finn looked down at his feet.

"Jake, I know they were really your parents, but Dad and Mom were amazing and I still loved them as much as you did," Finn sighed. Jake looked at Finn with a smile.

"Well at least we have each other," Jake reminded him, comfortingly.

Finn looked at Jake and gave him a bro hug then carried on walking. They had to cross a river and go through a couple of forests, but finally they made it back home.

When they arrived home, BMO was there and greeted them with a big grin and some chunky sausages on a plate. "Who's hungry?"

"Sorry BMO, I'm not really feeling like any sausages." BMO looked at Finn rather shocked, but Jake was too busy scoffing the sausages down his throat to notice his change in behavior.

Finn slowly climbed up the ladder to his bedroom and said night to Jake and BMO. When he reached the top he slumped himself on his bed. Finn blew out the candle that was always lit by his bed and closed his eyes... He then started to think about Mom and Dad a lot, which really disrupted him from sleeping.

He then tried to think about something else, but he couldn't stop thinking about his parents. Slowly he started to drift off to sleep after half an hour of waiting.

* * *

 **One Hour Later...**

Finn arose from his deep sleep and noticed it was only two a.m and he had only been asleep for an hour. Finn rubbed his eyes and gingerly got out of bed. He walked rapidly to the bathroom, splashed his face with cold water then ran back to bed immediately to keep warm. He glanced quickly over the other side of the quite large room to check if Jake was asleep, which he was.

Finn just layed as quiet as a mouse on his bed waiting for his body to finally realize it was time to sleep! After a while, Finn was really disturbed and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fall back to sleep. Jake suddenly woke up after Finn fell out of bed by accident.

"Finn, is that you?" Jake sleepily asked.

"Yeh, sorry I woke you I can't get to sleep not one bit and I accidentally fell out of bed," Finn explained. He stared at the ground sadly.

"Homey, I know when something is wrong, so what's troublin' ya?" Jake asked with a sheepish grin.

"It's just I can't stop thinking ab-," Jake cut Finn off.

"Let me guess, mom and dad?" Jake confirmed.

Finn looked at Jake with _that_ face.

"I know how you feel Finn, I mean when my dad died I was a mess; I couldn't concentrate on anything!" Jake explained.

Finn put an arm around Jake to comfort him before saying, "I was upset too, remember?"

"Yeh, I remember," Jake replied.

"And nothing could make me feel better, but after a long time I realized they will always be with me, in here," Jake said, pointing to his heart.

Finn nodded and went back to bed. Jake then climbed back into his drawer and laid his head down on the pillow in front of him and went back to sleep.

Finn once again climbed into bed and lay down whilst pulling his thin, blue blanket over him. Soon after, Finn dropped off to sleep and never woke up in the middle of the night again.

BEEP BEEP! Finn's alarm beeped off as it did every morning. Finn punched his clock to shut it up then fell out of bed again.

"Uh, why do I keep doing that?!" Finn thought aloud to himself.

Finn picked himself up off the dirty floor and then scurried to his drawer where he dressed himself in his signature outfit. He then climbed safely down the ladder to encounter Jake and to his surprise, PB.

"WHAT! Peebles? What are you doing here?" Finn asked, whilst accidentally bumping his side on the table.

"Well I've come to tell you that the Lich has been getting stronger by the minute and I'm concerned that sword you used to kill him was not strong enough to repel the evil monster forever," PB explained.

Finn sat down at the breakfast table and held his head in his hands mumbling, "Why can't I find any sword powerful enough?"

PB gazed at Finn worriedly. "Finn what's that on your back?"

"Huh?" Finn twisted awkwardly, attempting to get a look at his back and because his top was getting a bit short for him you could see the very bottom of his back. Jake then saw a massive bruise on his friend's back and gasped.

"WTH?! How in blazes did I get that?" Finn shouted.

Jake told him it might of been the time last night when he fell out of bed hard. Finn nodded and just shrugged it off, "I've done much worst than this little scar."

Suddenly there was a loud shudder outside and a bang on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Finn quickly opened the door without hesitation, it was Billy! The great hero of Ooo! Finn nearly passed out, "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Oh hey young Finn I'm here to give you some information about your dad!" Billy explained.

"B-But my dad is dead. I saw Jake bury him with my own eyes!" Finn exclaimed.

"No Finn, not Joshua, your real dad; Dad the human!" Billy said.

"WTH! My real dad died when I was a baby, you must be mistaken," Finn huffed.

Billy held Finn's head up high, "No Finn, he's alive!"

Finn looked at Billy puzzled, "B-But I thought he was dead! And how come he left me?" Finn cried.

"Well that I dunno, but would I never give you false info Finn, now would I?"

Finn stared into thin air and didn't speak a word.

"Look, all I know is, a co-worker from the Citadel, ya know that prison place. Well, he sent me a crystal message saying about your dad and that he has been arrested and locked up. I used to work at the Citadel so they still tell me every time a person is pressed with charges or put in jail," Billy said.

Finn looked at PB and Jake, "Is my dad really alive?"

"Yes Finn of course he is," Billy assured Finn, he then patted Finn repeatedly on the back.

"I-I have to go find him, what was that place again, did you say the Citadel? Ok, well I'll travel there I must see my father I have so many questions I must ask!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn, you don't wanna go there. It's a rotten dungeon where prisoners go and your dad is one of them, ya know!" PB argued, reasonably.

"She's right you know," Billy and Jake both agreed.

Finn rolled his eyes, "I don't care, I have questions and I need them answered, and I'm sure the reason my dad was driven down by the po-po is because... well somewhat reason I'm sure," Finn assured them.

"But Finn, if you go and the Lich breaks loose I-," PB started worriedly.

Finn slumped himself down on the nearest chair and pondered for a moment.

"I know it seems like a bummed out journey, but I've never ever seen my dad and maybe this is my chance to finally meet him...But I still wanna be here and support the land of Ooo," Finn said.

Finn turned around and wondered what his father was doing right now...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the follows, reviews, etc.**

 **Welcome to the next chapter.**

 **please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Candy kingdom...**

Billy jumped on his motorbike, waved goodbye, before speeding off out into space, loudly saying, "May we meet again in the future. PB, Finn and Jake."

Finn sank to his knees. He felt like there was so much pressure on him. On one hand he couldn't bear to leave the Candy kingdom unattended, on the other he was unable to stop thinking about his father. He closed his blue eyes for a moment and thought about all the things he didn't know about him. What did he look like? What did he sound like? What happened to him to have ended up in such a tragic prison of darkness and cruelty?

Seeing their friend standing there in shock, Jake and PB were starting to worry.

"Finn, are you ok?" Jake asked kindly.

"Yes... I mean n-o... Maybe," Finn quickly answered.

PB, knowing how Finn must have been feeling offered to tell him a story.

Finn nodded in approval. "Oh...em go ahead."

The Princess took a deep breath and then began. "A long time ago when the Lich was too uncontrollable for my dad to handle, as I said, I was only like eight so I couldn't really help either. Anyway, as the Lich grew stronger and my dad grew weaker... I started to worry. When I was feeling down he would tell me about my mother. And the more he talked about her, the more I realized he had been lying to me! He told me she had died, when in fact she had actually left." PB cried with salty tears of sorrow.

"Weren't you mad at him?" Jake questioned.

"Well... I wasn't happy, but maybe for the best as I wouldn't have understood the meaning of it all. Anyway, as the time passed my father grew old and as I turned fourteen the wars were still raging on! As I was now older, I could help more; my dad was extremely proud of me," PB explained.

"Oh and then?" Finn prompted.

"Then Finn, he knew where my mother was and I begged him to tell me so I could go to her location, but he was very unresponsive. He thought I would get killed or injured, but he said it was my choice. I couldn't even think about leaving my dad alone, but I needed to see my mother," PB continued, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you ok, PB?" Finn and Jake both asked.

PB wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine. Anyway it took a lot of courage and strength, but foolishly I left! I went to her location, but all I found was some dry blood, a piece of fabric, a tent, a torn sleeping bag and a very sharp dagger! I went back home and it was terrifying, my dad was gone and there was dark skies everywhere!" PB cried, down on her knees.

"I'm sorry. I never knew that I could be causing you so much pain," Finn said softly.

"Then I saw a heap of guards and villagers and... MY FATHER! DEAD! I cried for what seemed liked hours. Then I heard the sound of motorbike and I realized it was Billy. He swooped down and protected me from the Lich. He was my hero that day and he still is!"

Finn was a little stunned at the Princess's recollection from her childhood. "Woah! I didn't mean to ruin your day, Prubs.

"Anyway, I only have ever told Billy about it and I told him to keep it a secret, so he did just that. Then, after Billy fought the Lich and defeated him with his legendary sword the sky turned blue and the world was once again peaceful. Unfortunately, that sword is now broken and well yeah... After the storm had cleared, Billy and some of the survivors from the castle helped me to rule," PB sadly said.

Finn bit his bottom lip, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Anyway, I did my best to rule, luckily at the age of sixteen after studying science for two years, I grew more smart. I invented a brilliant invention. I created candy people so they would look like me. My mother was a Candy person, but my dad was ordinary," Peebles shared.

"Wow, you did pretty well on your own!" Jake complimented.

"Yeh I guess. I became stronger and built a lot of inventions to help everyone in life! And now I'm who I am!" PB declared, and started to cry a little.

She sat on the smooth, green grass and wiped her tears away. Finn sat beside her and comforted her by putting his arm around hers. For once PB didn't push him back, she let him cuddle her.

Watching the scene, Jake had tears in his eyes.

"Finn, PB you're making me cry and I do rarely ever do that," Jake huffed.

Finn stared up and smiled at Jake. PB got up and said...

"I would love to just treat things like a little kid, but there are pressing matters we need to attend to. Finn, you have to make a decision. Do you want to see your dad or stay here with us?"

"Well... from what happened to you, I'm not quite sure anymore. I am desperate to see him, he is my father after all... and I know Billy, he wouldn't lie to me!" Finn loudly responded.

The day was still young and Finn was still in two minds whether to stay or go seek the truth.

PB took Finn's hand in hers. "As your friend, I believe you should do what your heart tell you."

"Buddy, I second that. But if you're planning on going, then I'm coming with you!" Jake clearly shouted.

Finn stood tall, before proudly announcing. "You're right, PB."

"So does this mean you've made your decision then?" The Princess quizzed.

"Yes. But there is one last thing. Come with us, plz!" Finn requested.

PB shook her head. "I'm sorry, Finn, as much as I'd love to accompany you, my citizens must come first. Besides, I have Billy and every person in Ooo, even Flame Princess. That's right I kinda made up with her. And then of course there's Ice king and some warriors, ya know," PB exclaimed, optimistically.

Finn smiled at how dedicated the Princess truly was.

"I have a space ship I'll allow you to use," PB then revealed. "But there is one last thing... Be careful Finn and Jake, you're Ooo's last hope if you make it back safely. She then handed them some space suits and a back pack.

 **Half an hour later...**

The spaceship was ready and Finn and Jake were suited up. PB buckled them in and explained all the controls very clearly. She then gave them a map and told them to guard it with their lives. Finn wiped the sweat off his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again.

"Wait! The Citadels in space?" Finn exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Oh yeh... sorry I forgot that little detail. Anyway, I've marked an X on the map so you know where to go and by the way good luck!" PB confidently added.

Finn was about to set off then...

BOOM, crack, Pow, Blast!

"WTH! What is that sound!" Jake shouted.

In a state of panic, PB responded, "Oh no he's here! The Lich, he's woken too early. I th- thought he wasn't waking yet! Wait, Finn you've got to stop feeling fear!"

"What do you mean?!" Finn uncontrollably asked.

"When you struck your sword to repel the Lich, part of you went inside of him. It's because _you_ owned the sword, so part of your DNA was inside. This is why every time you panic the Lich feeds off your pain and sorrow then he grows stronger!" PB explained.

The world turned into darkness and the Lich rose from his temporary sleep inside the chamber of a thousand evil spirits. It is where the Lich was imprisoned, but even PB's magic couldn't contain the Lich for that long. The chamber is just outside the border to the Candy kingdom. Finn tried not to panic, but it was difficult.

"Finn, PB's right. On her computer thing which shows how fast the Lich is moving and every time you're happy the Lich moves slow so BE HAPPY BRO think of happy memories!" Jake suggested.

The storm started to grow weaker, but then as Finn worried it grew stronger by the minute. PB tried not to worry, but as the Lich crept closer there seemed to be no hope...

"Oh Finn, is there even hope left for us?" PB and Jake both cried.

The skies darkened as the Lich fed of Finn's weakness.

Finn still wanted to see his dad though, he just needed to. This wasn't going to stop him. "I'm not gonna die tonight PB; I'm gonna stand and fight forever, by your side as soon as I get back!" Finn stated confidently.

Finn was very eager now and although he was feeling tremendous pain inside of him, he grabbed Jake buckled up once again and flew off dripping tears as the ship took flight.

Princess Bubblegum sat on the ground with her head in her hands and started to cry. "I need a way to solve this mess; I'm left with almost nothing," she whimpered.

Suddenly! A light of flash beamed behind her, it was BILLY!

"I see you need some help again, Princess," he chuckled.

Before she could respond, he reached for her hand and gently pulled her up.

"C'mon Princess, you don't have to face this problem alone," Billy assured her whilst pointing at a few friends.

PB gasped in surprise. "F-flame Princess, what are you doing here?"

"Well Bonnibelle, I thought it's time to put those bad times behind us and help out. Besides, it's my land too," Flame Princess added.

"M-Marceline, you're here too?"

"Yes Bonny, I'm here to help my old friend!" Marceline replied, enthusiastically

As the team grew bigger, PB's doubts gradually faded and she started to have faith!

 **Space ship...**

For reasons he couldn't quite put his finger on, Finn was beginning to regret his decision. Jake consoled him as much as he could, but Finn couldn't take his mind off what was happening down below.. Our hero had no idea PB was safe and that she probably could fight of the Lich temporarily. The two hero's floated breezily through space. Seeing the universe was amazing, and quite a view.

"Y'know Jake, It's quite peaceful up here takes me back to good times," Finn happily cried.

"It certainly is," Jake agreed.

As the two adventurer's proceeded with their mission, Finn grew happier whilst the Lich became weaker...

It was hard for Finn to keep his sanity since the Princess was at risk of death. No matter how much he tried to occupy himself with some fun, his childish ways had rubbed off and began to drift away.

 **Candy kingdom**

"Bonny, are you ok?" Marceline queried.

"Not really. Can you keep a secret? The kind that I haven't told anyone, not even Finn, Jake, or even my family?"

"Well that depends What is it?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N More to come...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope your enjoying the story, remember to review to help me improve and the most important thing is to have fun reading and enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

 **Space ship...**

Finn's guilt was pulverizing him. It was hard for Jake too, because Finn was his buddy and although he had stuck with him which made him jocular, it also left him with all the bad qualities of Finn. He always feels for his bro, but thinks that Finn is quite sensitive and finds it difficult to keep his sanity.

As the two hero's peered into space they momentarily forgot their troubles. They started to relax and indulge in the peace and tranquility. But soon, Finn's mind was beginning to wander.

"Finn are you ok?" Jake curiously asked.

"What do you think, Jake? I may be the cause of the princess' demise!" Finn shouted.

Jake pulled the spaceship over to a small bit of rock floating in mid air.

"Look Finn, I know she's on your mind, but we didn't come all the way into space for you just to think about PB so much," Jake calmly said.

"I know, but maybe this was a bad decision to come here; our duties are back home in Ooo," Finn stated.

"Finn, if we went home now then this was a waste of time! And bro, ya know that after a month in the citadel they send you to be executed!" Jake explained.

Finn looked at Jake curiously. "How would you know that Jake?"

"Well... Look, I was once in the Citadel OK!" Jake bellowed.

"What?! Why?" Finn asked.

"Well ya know my old gang: Tiffany, Burnard and the two loom bro's (who imitate peoples voices). We used to be criminals, you know robbing people's homes, killing people and stuff like that."

Finn's face turned white as he dropped to the floor of the ship.

"Finn?" Jake asked concernedly.

"I knew they were your buds, b-but I didn't know you were a CRIMINAL!" Finn shouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was a difficult situation," Jake countered.

Finn sat back in his seat and told Jake to start driving again. Jake didn't argue, instead he pressed his foot on the pedal and started the engine. Finn looked out his side window, his thoughts beginning to linger around Jake, whilst Jake's thoughts lingered around Finn. He couldn't believe he just revealed his biggest secret of all time and it would now haunt him for a while.

Finn looked beside him at his supposedly "best friend" and felt let down. First his Dad, now his best friend that he was supposed to be able to trust. As he looked down at the floor, he couldn't stop thinking about Jake being a criminal!

Finn started to sweat. "What happens if Jake regains his criminal condition?!"

The more he thought about it, the more Finn kept wondering why Jake was even a criminal in the first place, and then why he stopped. Finn stared at his buddy very closely without even blinking. Jake soon noticed Finn staring, but as soon as our hero realized he'd been caught, he looked away asap (as soon as possible).

Finn couldn't believe that he had trusted Jake with his life, only to be disappointed by the fact that Jake turned out to have murdered people in the past! "I'll find out why he became a criminal!" Finn determinedly said.

"I guess Finn wasn't ready for the truth; but it was for a immensely good reason," Jake mumbled to himself. Continuing on with their journey towards the X marked on the map, Jake attempted to forget what had just occurred.

Finn curled up in his seat gently and stuffed his head in his hands. "I'm bored," he moaned.

"Yeh... so am I. Hey Finn, I'm sorry ya know for not telling you, I'm not like that anymore," Jake assured his bro.

Finn looked away from Jake; trying to forget it.

"Look Finn, I really am sorry. The reason I used to rob is because my family was poor and I needed money!" Jake confessed.

"I'm sorry about that bro, but why kill?" Finn quizzed.

"Cuz Finn, I went kind of mental when we were poor. I was anxious that my family would end up living on the streets!" Jake cried.

Suddenly, Finn felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "I'm real sorry for bringing it up bro; I had no idea," Finn added softly.

"Also Finn, back then I would do anything for money, ANYTHING! I even begged on the streets!" Jake explained.

Finally understanding Jake's circumstance, he quickly apologized for making him feel bad.

"Finn, Tiffany, Burnard and the loom bros helped me steal when I knew it was wrong! I was foolish, stupid and cruel. But it was after Tiffany started wanting the money for himself that I ditched them and got a job at a cafe to earn money the right way," Jake concluded.

"Well that's bombastic, Jake. Although I would like you to focus on where we are going, cuz where are we exactly?" Finn inquired.

"Oh em... we are near Neptune which is approximately eight miles from the Citadel," Jake instantly replied.

The journey had been fun, but as they passed a planet called Neptune it started to turn into a nightmare. They had reached a space moblop, you know those big giant monsters who can cast a spell on you to confuse you and make you get lost.

"I am a Moblop, now enjoy your life in hell, hahahahahah!" The monster cursed.

Finn pulled out his sword and lobbed it at the creature emphatically. The monster chuckled wildly.

"You really think a stubby, little puny sword like that can stop me? Hahahahahaha!" The monster laughed.

Finn rubbed his head and _growled_ like a bear, before he threw his other sword into his chest energetically. Jake jumped out of the ship and brutally hit the evil being then started to repeatedly punch him like a boss. Finn pulled a smirk, put the ship on autopilot then hopped out of the large ship. They managed to stun him, but when then got back into the spaceship the monster struck them! Finn and Jake got confused and went the wrong direction and unfortunately their SATNAV lost signal.

Finn was angry, "What was that dudes problem? He has seriously messed up our mission bro!" Finn indignantly shouted.

"I know bro, but I'm sure we'll find a way somehow; let's just try to find a signal, yeh?" Jake advocated.

Finn was thankful to Jake. "You're here for me at the worst possible times. Thanks bro."

Jake smiled appreciatively as he held his SATNAV high up out of the skylight ceiling window aimingbto find a signal! Finn wiped the beads of worry of his forehead and retrieved his sanity. Jake quickly stopped the vehicle and looked at the screen of the SATNAV, it showed they were near a planet called Sapturnery!

"WTH (What the hell) is that Finn?!" Jake interrogated.

"Oh I've heard of that long lost planet; it used to be famous, but now it is just a bygone piece of rock," Finn intelligently said.

Jake looked on in dismay. "Where ya learn that?"

"Well you see, PB gave me this book about planets, and I read it just so I could impress her with my knowledge on the solar system," Finn elucidated.

"Well that's cool, but ya know it like twelve miles from the Citadel!" Jake informed his buddy.

Finn thought of a great idea. "I know, we can switch the spaceship onto ultra drive mode. How bout that?"

Jake tapped Finn's head gently, advising him. "Why don't we just pour the liquid PB gave us on it to make it go faster, then we don't need to use as much space petrol."

Finn looked muddled. "When did the princess give us that?"

"Oh yeh, Finn. It was about three months ago when she gave us as a sample and said it can work on: cars, planes, boats, spaceships and carriages even!" Jake explained.

"Well go ahead, pour that juice on our beast of a ship!" Finn enthusiastically said.

Jake pulled the stuff out of his backpack and poured a smidgen of it on the ship. Finn shut his eyes rigidly and hoped that it would work...

 **what will happen with the ship? will it totally malfunction? or successfully go fast?**

 **Find out next time...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys, keep em coming.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Candy kingdom...**

Marcy put an arm around PB gently, before asking, "What's your secret Bubb?"

"Well... when I was seven I committed a terrible crime. Basically when I was a kid I had a best friend named Lily. We did everything together: Played hide and seek, hit and dress up, that sort of thing," Bubblegum explained.

"So how's that a secret?" Marceline queried.

"Let me finish," PB interrupted. "Eleven months into our friendship we were playing by a lake and the Lich appeared very slyly behind us! Then he told me that if I don't drown Lily he would kill my family! At first I disagreed and tried to run away but..."

"But what PB?" Marcy inquired.

The Princess continued sadly, "He grabbed me viciously and wouldn't let me escape. I struggled hard, but it was impossible to run away from that demon. Then Lily tried to run, but was not successful either. Anyway I tried to ask him why he was doing this, but unfortunately he didn't give me an answer, instead he said, you'll find out soon enough."

"I'm s-so sorry, Prubs," Marcy sympathetically said.

"Then the worst part is I had no choice to do anything and I ended up doing a brutal thing... I KILLED LILY! I drowned her to protect my family, but I felt so guilty! I was going to admit to my father about what I'd done, but I couldn't do it," PB confessed.

Marceline was shocked at what Bubblegum had done, but she also understood it had been done under extreme duress. "OMG! PB I'm really sorry, but why would you tell me and not your family or Finn?"

"Because Marceline, my dad was dealing with an assassin at the time, Finn can keep secrets, but he can sometimes not help himself and I've known you longer then anyone," PB kindly admitted.

"That's true, Bonnibelle, b-," Marceline said, but was quickly cut off.

"Petrified, I ran from fear and tried to keep it to myself. It wasn't easy concealing it from everyone," PB sniffled.

"I do understand, but come on you're too miss " _goody goody"_ for that," Marceline chuckled.

"Come on Marcy, I may be a Princess, but that doesn't mean I haven't made at least one mistake in my entire life," PB laughed back.

"Yeh PB, but you do sound a bit goody cuz this is my impression of you. " _Thank you Finn, you are my hero and thank you my subjects as well,"_ Marceline laughed.

"I don't talk anything like that, Marcy," PB confidently said.

"Sure you don't," Marceline chortled.

"Oh Marceline, I talk nothing like that and I never will," PB added.

Marceline decided to not argue, instead requesting that the Princess carry on with her sad story. "Well anyway carry on with your sad story then."

"Well Marcy, the even worst part is I did something terrible to Lily's body! The Lich told me to give her to him and I did it cuz I was in a panic. Then just like that he snatched Lily out of my bare hands, before clicking his fingers and vanishing right before my eyes!" PB added.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Marceline questioned.

"Cuz Marcy, I was only seven so I was too anxious and worried to do so," PB replied.

The vampire had to admit she was rather confused. "Doesn't it seem all rather sudden. I mean why did he do it? Who the heck is Lily anyway?" .

"I already told you! She was my best friend when I was six!" PB repeated herself clearly.

"Ok. But still, I didn't know about her and besides, wouldn't her parents have find out?" Marcy asked.

"Her parents died; she was an orphan," PB replied softly.

"Bonnibelle, the orphanage would of found out, one way or another," Marcy stated.

"Look, I did something terrible after that I said she was taken by the Lich and killed by him!" PB confessed.

The vampire queen gazed at the sad princess in both shock and sympathy.

"PB? Do you happen to know why the Lich picked on you?" Marcy inquired.

"I don't exactly know, but all he said is you'll soon find out," PB responded.

Marceline knitted her eyebrows together, before speaking once more. "It's very odd though, Bonnibelle, don't ya think?"

"Well yeh Marceline, I was six not sixteen," PB replied.

Marcy understood and promised PB that her secret stay with her. The Princess then smirked and picked herself up to join the others in battle. Suddenly a flurry of snow fell down from the heavens above and an old figure appeared from the clouds. It was ice king!

"Hey it's me mwaaa," Ice king giggled.

PB smacked her forehead, "Ice king, really? Well I guess we can't be too picky now," she then mumbled.

Marceline overheard and chuckled.

"Ice king you chose to help?" PB asked.

"Anything for you my GF!" Ice King said smoothly.

"Gross, Ice king get away from me! Just help, not kiss me you weirdo!" PB bellowed.

Ice king backed away and stood in position. The Lich was coming, but luckily, it would seem that Finn had calmed down a bit and the Lich was moving slowly. PB quickly instructed her warriors and her gumball guardians to help her fight. Marceline transformed into her beast form, Flame princess stood by the Marcy, Bubblegum and Billy then swirled up a huge fireball to scorch the Lich.

With every step the Lich took the group felt more trapped inside the Lich's control. Petrified, Bubblegum ran quickly into her lab and grabbed the other half of the legendary sword that she found of Billy's.

"Billy, do you know where the other side of the sword is?" Bubblegum asked in a panicked tone.

"Wait! You found the other piece!?" Billy asked, rather stunned.

"Yes, but do you know where I might find the other piece?" PB politely inquired.

"I hid it in a locked chest in Merrarow Meadows. Here have the key to it, but I don't know how your gonna fix it Princess," Billy said.

Princess Bubblegum assured him. "I'll find a way it's our only hope and I'll be quick I promise, but if I'm not back when the Lich reaches his destination, stall him and hold him off, ok?"

Billy gave a comforting smile, "I know you can do it. BTW it's in the south- east part, and here's a map... oh and for good measure a compass," Billy laughed.

"Wait! PB you can't leave in a situation like this!" FP moaned.

"I'm sorry, but it's our only hope, goodbye!" PB shouted as she scurried away. She ran as fast as she could to Merrarow meadows to find the other half of the legendary sword. It was their only hope and contained so much power she had to make sure it didn't end up in the wrong hands. As she stumbled upon the Belladow woods full of really confusing objects and sign posts. Unfortunately it was the only way to get to the swords location.

It was very bizarre in the woods, there were hundreds of weird objects floating around and not to mention the confusing signposts that were written backwards. So if it said Merrarow meadows it would actually say Worarrem swodaem so you had to look at the word really closely and carefully. PB didn't struggle too much due to her highly intelligent brain, but it wasn't easy at all.

Back in the Candy K it was really hectic, warriors were frantically running about trying to find their team members and the main peeps. FP, Billy, Ice king and Marcy were desperately trying to get in contact with PB to ask her where she was.

Thankfully, PB had made it to the end of the horrific woods and had reached the blooming waterlily falls. It is where she and Lily used to go to play hide and seek and where they were put lily's from the shimmering water into each others hair. PB jumped over the small river and towards the waterfall; underneath the waterfall was the way out. The princess carefully chanted the magical song to temporarily part the waters so she would not get wet.

"I haven't been here in such a long time..." Peebles mumbled to herself sadly.

The waters were peaceful and beautiful, they reminded her of the good times she and Lily had shared together. It brought up a lot of painful memories, some good and some sad. PB gripped a locket which was tied secretly around her neck.

"I've had this locket since I was six..." PB spoke aloud.

The princess had had her necklace since she and Lily were friends. They each had one, PB had one saying Best and Lily had one saying Friend. They were gold with the writing engraved in them and a small flower on each of them. PB had cast a spell on it so no one could see it, but she still wanted to keep it on; it meant so much to her.

As she sang the special song the waterfall parted its waters and she stepped across the rocks embedded in the ground and made her way through to the exit. She hurried carefully to her next destination, checking her watch as she went. It was now two pm so she quickened her pace. When PB arrived at Melodious gardens she dumped her bag on the ground and took out her water bottle.

"Phew, I'm better now," Bubblegum spoke to herself.

The princess stood back up heaved her bag on her back and continued walking. Soon she noticed some pretty flowers growing on the bushes nearby. And despite the fact she was allergic to certain flowers that didn't stop her from smelling the flowers that she knew weren't gonna make her ill. PB then looked at her watch, and realizing how fast the minutes were ticking by, she walked faster.

(BEEP BEEP)

PB checked her phone. It appeared the message was from Billy, it read, _Where are you? The Lich is almost here!_ The Princess speedily typed a reply. _I'm almost at the meadows._ Once she had entered the meadows, she felt visibly calmer and more relaxed. She scanned the map and saw the hole Billy was yapping about.

"Seriously Billy? That's your best hiding place a bit of grass over a very shallow hole?" PB giggled.

Back in the Candy K FP, Marcy, Ice king and Billy had gathered some weapons and were a little more prepared. Billy had also grabbed Joshua's second sword.

Joshua (Jake's dad) had his blood demon sword until it was destroyed. Then he had acquired another sword called the holy sword that was blessed by the priest, Shelby.

FP held up a fireball as the Lich reached the border for the Candy K. Billy held the holy sword, Ice king did his weirdo combo's (ice). Marcy was already in her beast form so she decided to go into her ultimate form HIPERNOV MODE, (Marcy's new move,).

"Wait Marcy, how's Finn doing?" FP asked politely.

"Oh well ya know a little bit of battle, Lil bit of kick butt and being ya know the person who rescues me from Ice king's terrible music," Marcy explained.

FP nodded, giggled and didn't ask any further questions.

Back in the meadows, PB checked her watch quickly and noticed that time was getting on. She uncovered the thin layer of grass and moss, then grabbed the chest the sword had been placed in. But as she slowly opened it, the princess was shocked to find something unexpected inside.

"What the blee blob!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Space** **ship...**

Jake's little transparent bottle full of the fast potion seemed to be working just like PB had told them. "Told ya it would work bro," he announced proudly.

"What ever bro; I knew it would work," Finn replied, sweeping his hair out from underneath his bear hat.

"Well PB is good for one thing, her brain!" Jake scoffed.

Finn gently nudged Jake harshly. "Do not talk about my lady that way!"

Jake giggled, before offering a quick apology. "Sorry bro, I was only joking. PB is really nice."

"Thanks bro, she is lovely," Finn replied rather dreamily.

"Ooo someone's got a crush on PB," Jake smirked.

Finn blushed with embarrassment. "I do not! I just like her as a really good friend!"

"Oh ok, that's fine," Jake laughed, although not entirely convinced.

Finn sighed, "Ok you got me. I guess I do kinda like PB! She is radical at points," he then confessed.

"I knew it! Just tell her; when this war is over," Jake advised his buddy.

Finn felt his cheeks getting rather hot. "I will, maybe..."

Whilst driving, Jake checked his watch, noting it now read five pm. Finn looked out of his window on his right side and started to think about PB again. Just as Finn finished his thoughts Jake said.

"Hey Finn, how do you think your dad is doing?"

"Dunno, but I hope he's ok," Finn answered, yet with less confidence then he'd anticipated.

"Well why do you think he ended up in the CITADEL!" Jake shouted loudly.

"Why do ya say it like that?" Finn quizzed.

"Cuz Finn, if ya go to the CITADEL it means you've committed a very serious crime!" Jake explained.

Finn felt his heart skip a beat. "Oh!"

"I don't know what he did, but whatever he did couldn't of been good," Jake then added.

To try and keep his mind off his dad, Finn pulled out his bottle of apple and grape juice. He was just about to start drinking it when he noticed that Jake wasn't paying attention to the road.

Finn frantically screamed, "JAKE THE ROAD!"

After Jake had heard the urgency in Finn's voice, his eyes flitted directly to the road ahead. But...

Bam! The ship crashed into a town called Dradow. Finn had once visited this place with Jake and PB to uncover a murder mystery.

 **20 minutes later.**

(Cough cough)"Finn, are you ok bud?" Jake asked concernedly.

(Cough cough) "I'm ok, Jake. But now we are delayed again bro!" Finn moaned.

"I'm really sorry!" Jake apologized, before dragging Finn from the damaged ship. Finn had suffered a couple of bruises on his face and a cut on his forehead, but he had managed to find a tissue and some cream in his backpack, and treated his wounds.

"Wow Finn, you come prepared," Jake said surprised.

"Nah, PB packed this for me. I'm too dumb to think to bring this stuff," Finn laughed stupidly.

"Haaaa, I should of known," Jake chuckled.

Jake helped Finn pull his backpack through the broken glass. Suddenly, several people from the small town crept slowly up to them and asked them if they needed any help.

"Nah, we're fine," Finn said.

"No wait! Actually, we do need help," Jake countered

The townspeople helped them up the path which led to the town square. Here it was peaceful and tranquil; all of the villagers and pedestrians were really quiet. None of them were walking in pairs three's or together, they were all walking alone. In Dradow the houses were minuscule! There were no children or animals, just men and women. The shop's were bigger than most of the houses and the way the people walked was disturbing.

Same as always there were lots of activities and fun stuff to do there, but being as there were no young children they didn't need play pens or fun houses. Trees were wilting and the leaves were brown. No one knew why, it just was.

"Hey Finn? Don't you think these people are acting weird, none of them are talkin' to each other," Jake whispered.

"I know right. But I guess now's not the time to be mean. We need to get to a hotel or garage to fix our ship," Finn muttered.

Jake folded his arms and kept walking alongside Finn as they searched for a hotel. The weird people they had just met gave the two best friends a hotel to try. It was named, Spa hotel!

"Ok, let's check it out then," Jake said.

The weird people left their sides and went on their merry way. Finn opened the door to the hotel and let Jake in too.

"Can we have a room please for one night?" Jake asked the man at the desk.

"That will be three thousand coins please," the tall worker replied.

"What! Three thousand coins for one night!" Finn shouted.

"Yeh!" Jake supported.

"We are doing this special offer where you get one week for four thousand coins," the man then offered.

"We only need one night, and we don't have that type of money!" Jake argued.

The tall man with a black mustache and a heart full of malevolence came out from behind the till and grabbed Finn and Jake, before rudely throwing them out of the hotel. Finn and Jake landed on the dirty, dusty road. Jake _growled_ viciously and picked himself and Finn up. Finn took his white bear cap and put it on his head to cover the mud spread on his sweaty hair. The two heroes then started coughing up some mud.

"Now what we gonna do?" Jake asked.

Finn tried to act optimistic. "I dunno Jake, but don't feel down there can't just be one hotel in this town."

With that thought in mind, Jake the dog cheered right up. "Yeh, maybe you're right. C'mon let's find another hotel."

"Wait, remember we came here with PB to solve that murder case. Well there was a hotel we had to investigate called the two peeps, and for one night it's free if you're a member and we are!" Finn reminded him.

"Oh yeh, let's go there then buddy," Jake said rather happily. Unfortunately, according to their GPS the hotel was five miles away.

When the distance was revealed, Finn went into shock. "WTH, five miles!"

Several residents stared in their direction before they carried on walking. Finn turned red feeling a little embarrassed.

Jake was just as outraged. "Surely it can't be that far. This town is pint size!"

Finn double checked his GPS and confirmed to Jake that the distance was correct. He then slumped down on a near by bench and hit his head against the wall.

"It's all my fault. Now we'll never get there in time," Jake admitted.

"Don't blame yourself. Look, instead of going to a hotel why don't we just get our ship repaired?" Finn recommended.

"Pfft, why didn't we think about that before!" Jake exclaimed.

So Finn and Jake walked to the nearest repair garage and showed him the ship of theirs that they left on the side curb. The repair man said it would need a lot of work and it would cost 10,000 coins to repair.

 _(Jake's eyes popped out)_ "What?! No way!" Jake bellowed.

"Yep," the man replied.

"How much is it for your cheapest space ship?" Finn then queried.

"One hundred coins," the repair man replied.

"Wow!" Jake said in surprise.

"We'll take it," Finn and Jake both said together.

They heaved their belonging's into the boot and jumped into the seats. The garage man gave them a free fill of gas, but warned them it would only last for approximately half an hour.

Jake began to moan in disappointment. "Seriously, half an hour? Can this trip get any worse?"

Immediately though they set off hoping to make it to their destination. The stars twinkled and the town that they left seemed a million miles away already. The two friends put the engine on full speed hoping to get there in time. As the ship went faster the more petrol they used. Finn pulled out his hot water bottle that he kept hot with PB's invention 'The Hotlerat'. He held the hot water bottle close to his chest to warm his heart.

Jake checked the petrol situation and it wasn't looking good, the arrow was in the amber section. Finn dozed off and Jake was getting sleepy as well. But as they both slept the petrol ran out, causing Jake to awaken. Luckily though they were very close to their destination. The Citadel was only three miles, but they had to find a way to power the space ship.

Luckily they were on a small, grey space rock with a gas station and shop on. As Finn was still sleeping, Jake hopped out leaving his buddy to catch some dreams. Jake's eye's stared at the shop nearby with colorful addicting pictures of candy bars on. He was tempted to buy some, but he knew Finn wouldn't approve. Jake couldn't help himself, he went into the moon shop and snatched some candy and donuts from the shelves then walked his way over to the till. He had to spend seven coins altogether so he smashed his money on the table.

After he had exited quietly out of the store, Jake had noticed that Finn had now woken from his slumber with an angry grin on his red face.

"Where were you Jake?!" Finn angrily asked.

"You know me Finn, always thinking about my stomach." Jake pulled an innocent grin.

(Finn folded his arms) "Well did you at least save me some candy?" Finn asked.

"Emmmm," Jake smirked.

"Jake! Did you eat it all?" Finn moaned.

"Maybe... Ok yes. I couldn't help myself. Plus it's in a better place now," Jake giggled.

Finn grinned, but just shrugged it off. Jake then told the garage man to fill up their tank. Once it was full they started the engine. Space seemed really small on earth, but when you get out there it is gigantic. Finn felt bored, tired of this space journey mess.

"Jake, adventuring in space sucks!" Finn admitted.

"I hear ya man," Jake yawned.

Finn unzipped his slightly ripped backpack and yanked out a bottle of soda. He pulled off the metal cover completely off and immediately gulped down most of the can of beverage. Jake felt thirsty too, so he had Finn chuck him a soda as well. It turned to midnight very soon, and although they couldn't really tell in space, Finn's green watch said so. Finn decided to take the wheel to give Jake some rest.

"Alright Finn, Jake's sleepy and I need to take charge of this thing," he thought to himself.

 **Morning**

Finn was still driving, yet his eyes were baggy and his arms ached. Jake woke up unexpectedly early and took some more soda out of the bag. Finn tiredly asked Jake to take the wheel, but Jake turned his back towards Finn, then pulled a small blanket out of the bag to keep warm.

Whilst driving, Finn pulled repeatedly at the blanket in an attempt to stop Jake being so lazy. The Citadel seemed so close, but the two best friends had a long way to go. And as Finn and Jake ventured further into space, the more challenges they had to face.

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this chapter is gonna explain some stuff that's going on, and please remember to review as I need to know how my writing is and how it's going :) this is going to be more about the mess going on in Ooo and PB finding the legendary Billy sword and more drama. Hope you're enjoying and I hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter six...**

 **Candy kingdom.**

Bonnibelle had opened the chest to find that it was empty! There was nothing inside it at all. She threw the chest in anger then called Billy.

"Billy!" Bonny spoke loudly.

"Yes?" He answered.

"The chest is completely empty!" Prubs angrily shouted.

"What? But that's impossible, Princess," Billy said, rather confused.

"Well it's not here, so where is it?" PB bellowed.

Billy had to hang up due to the Lich gaining on him, leaving PB sitting on the ground muttering to herself. The Candy kingdom was going to plunge into darkness if they didn't find the half of that sword. As she despaired over the empty chest, her heart began pulverizing her and she wasn't happy at all.

Back in the Candy K, FP was shivering like a cold dog; too petrified to move. However, she did the best she could to keep her strength up and to stop worrying. Billy regretted hanging up on PB, but his current job was to protect her and the Candy K.

Princess Bubblegum used her transporter in order to transport her back to the Candy K. She could only use it in places she has been before, so if she wanted to warp to the meadows she would have had to been there sometime previous. Sweating repeatedly, the team quivered in fear since the Lich was almost there. Although the Lich was powerful, Finn was doing a bombastic job of using his happiness against the crazy demon.

Prubs arrived at her kingdom and joined the team.

"Princess, I know where the other half is! I was just having a memory malfunction," Billy said.

"Where is it?" PB then asked.

"It's in a chest in the snow peak mountains," Billy assured her.

"Oh, luckily I've visited that place before meaning I can warp," PB breathed.

She summoned a portal and stepped through, before appearing at the peak of the snowy mountains. It was ice cold so PB unzipped her bag and immediately yanked out a warm sweater. The princess tucked her long, pink, glossy hair into her hood then pulled the fluffy material over her head for extra warmth. The mountain was in the middle of nowhere and the air around her was constantly filled with flurries of snow. Bonnibelle hiked slowly and carefully down the large mountains.

Her warm boots were dragging through the thick, harsh and cold snow, but she tried her hardest to push through it. PB's hood fell off on various occasions causing her hair to blow in wild directions covering her face, making her unable to see properly. After swiping her hair out of her face she managed to stuff her pink locks under her hood so she could see once again. The wind made it harder to walk to her destination. Tightly, PB had to squeeze through rocks and jump over small fences. Snow fell down onto her blushed face and turned her face ice cold.

PB's feet froze inside and her hands were starting to turn numb. She quickly pulled on her purple gloves and fought against the wind!

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger..." PB mumbled.

Wind turned into more snow and snow turned into ice! As the wind calmed a little she was able to look at the map clearly and noticed that she wasn't too far from her point she needed to be. Fighting for ever... No matter what! For the kingdom and my best friend Finn...

No matter what happened the brave Princess promised not give up. She soon came across a ditch with a ladder to climb down it. PB knew that was the way to go.

"I promise Finn, I'm gonna make up for everything..." PB cried.

Tears trickled down her face as she climbed down the ladder. As she reached the bottom she noticed a mirror which she walked curiously towards. As she stared back at her reflection a flashback scene appeared in it. She watched as the mirror played back her worst nightmare... Her killing Lily! The Lich taking her remains. Then the terrifying flashback of finding her father dead! PB was surrounded by mirrors everywhere, she couldn't deal with it.

She took out her sword and smashed the mirrors one by one, but they kept reappearing.

"Grrrr, go away!" She shouted aloud.

Then a vicious voice spoke to her.

"It's your fault, you killed Lily, you let her die you made everything you love die!"

"I...I," PB stuttered.

"You left to seek your mother, when your dad was needing help and now because of you he's DEAD!" The voice shouted maliciously.

PB's head spun around and eventually she fell down on the floor, subsequently passing out. Although PB's mind was at rest; she couldn't wake up. A young figure dressed in blue and purple poured water over her to awaken her. When she had risen the cloaked figure took of its disguise.

"Who are you?" Bonnibelle asked.

"I can't tell you yet, it's not time to," the girl replied.

PB's fall had left her with small bruise on her forehead and a cut on her hand.

"I can't go on, I'm a monster and a bad person!" PB exclaimed.

The figure spoke in a low whisper, "No you're not. It wasn't your fault."

The sun beamed down on PB's back and caused her to burn a little. Carefully the young figure gave Bonnibelle the smile she deserved and helped her up.

"What is your name?" PB quizzed.

"My name is Lana, I can only tell you that much information," she stated.

PB's mind was spinning like clockworks and her body felt twisted inside. She informed Lana that she needed to reach the other side of that bridge to get the other half of the legendary sword. Lana looked left and spotted the bridge. Bony ran over to it then used a small rock beside her to test its sturdiness. As it didn't fall she cautiously placed one foot on and it still kept in the air. Lana followed her on and the two girls ran across the bridge to get to the chest. The bridge wobbled underneath their feet and suddenly...

Rope attaching the bridge together snapped leaving them dangling on a piece of thin rope. Lana held onto PB's ankles and PB tried to get up the rope to shimmy to the other side.

"What we gonna do now, Princess?" Lana inquired.

"How did ya know I was a Princess?" PB asked.

"Doesn't matter, we need to get to the other side," Lana replied, her hands sweating and her face dripping with tears.

"I have an idea, we could use my latest invention, my grappling hook it can hook onto anything and pull us to safety," PB recommended.

After Lana nodded in agreement, Bony pulled out her invention. She aimed the grappling hook, before shooting it to the wooden plank by the chest. When they had made it safely to the chest the whole bridge collapsed leaving them with no way back. After all the trouble she opened the chest and to her luck the other half of the sword was there! Tied in a small sheet of purple and silver cloth, Bony then pocketed the sword in her sleeve pocket and rested on the stone ground for a bit. Lana congratulated Bonny then stepped back.

"Huh? Where you goin' Lana?" PB quizzed.

Lana bit her bottom lip and gazed at the floor. PB looked at Lana confused, she had no clue what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I've been forced to do this by my master," Lana revealed.

Suddenly, Lana struck a cliff next to PB and the rocks started to crumble down. Lana pulled out a smoke bomb, set it off then used a transportation spell to flee. PB frowned and tried to climb across the bridge using the remaining rope hanging on the wood, but it was impossible and the risk of falling was immense. A rock came crashing down out of the bloom and toppled onto PB's head.

 **One hour later...**

Bonnibelle woke up to find herself in a cage with several locks on it. Although she was still wearing her pink jacket she quickly realized that all belongings were gone. She was however relieved that her kidnappers hadn't found the other half of the sword as it was zipped safely in her sleeve. After a short time a guy with a big black beard walked into the small room and started talking to her.

"Hello Princess, enjoying your stay?" The _monster_ sarcastically laughed, his body jiggling every time he moved.

Princess Bubblegum covered her mouth using only her bare hands to keep herself from breathing in the stench the _monster_ was emitting. Every time he stepped towards her she felt more and more anxious. The room only had one window in and it was covered up by torn curtains.

"Ahhh! Who are you?" PB queried whilst panicking.

"Forgive me, I'm a little friend of Simon (Ice king)," he replied.

PB was shocked, but not too shocked as he was as ugly as the Ice king anyway.

"Me and Simon are cool now, why ya doing this?" PB asked.

"Because my BROTHER was not always the ice king. At first he was Simon a kind villager who looked after a young girl named Marceline during world war of the Candy Kingdom vs The bad lands. He was also a good citizen who worked in a school for poor children and was a entertainer for kids!" The man angrily confessed.

Bony's mouth opened wide, hearing this made her feel awfully guilty.

"I am James by the way. And my brother should never of put the crown on, because when he did you paid him no respect and locked him up in your prison because you believed he was dangerous!" he bellowed.

"I know it wasn't the best decision, but it was for the greater good," PB argued.

James stomped his large foot on the cobble stone floor and folded his great big hairy arms. "My brother deserved a better life, but you treated him like crap!"

"That son of a blee blob terrorized my kingdom! What did you expect?" PB growled.

"He was under the spell of the crown; he had no idea what he was doing!" James exclaimed.

PB crouched up in shame and admitted to James that she was being very cruel. "I just wanted to protect my kingdom," she added.

Surprisingly, James unlocked her cage and set her free. "I know how you feel so I'm letting you go, but watch out, evil watches over this part of town," he then warned the Princess.

"Speaking of evil, do you happen to know a sorceress by the name of Lana? She has blue hair, purple eyes and is around five feet tall," PB politely asked.

"It appears you may have met Lilian. Watch out! She is a young sorceress who can manipulate all who meet her. She also tells everyone her fake name to conceal her true identity."

"Lilian?" PB repeated out loud.

"Yes. She works for the Lich, and although she acts nice, really she's pure evil!" James shared. He then passed the princess her bag and all of her belongings.

"Wait, when did she become a worker of the Lich?" PB questioned.

"Well all I know is, approximately eleven years ago she was kidnapped, then brainwashed until she turned pure evil. James informed her.

"How did you know?" PB wondered.

"Because... I used to know her when she was young. You see, I used to hang out with her. And when she was supposedly killed I was upset, but then she was taken! That's how I found out about her," James replied, his hands shaking with worry.

"Eleven years ago, she was killed, she was taken, she works for the Lich!" PB thought to herself whilst waving to James and running out his front door.

PB's mind was buzzing. Eleven years ago, killed, but taken by the Lich who somehow brought her back. When Bony was seven! Finally she had fixed the puzzle together and realized who the sorceress really was...

* * *

 **A/N: hope your enjoying and there's more to come...**


End file.
